Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power supply technique.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to supply electric power to an electronic device, contactless power transmission (which is also referred to as “contactless power supply” or “wireless power supply”) has begun to come into commonplace use. In order to advance the compatibility of products between manufacturers, the WPC (Wireless Power Consortium) has been organized, and the WPC has developed the Qi standard as an international standard.
With a wireless power supply system that conforms to the Qi standard, electric power to be supplied can be controlled by means of communication between a wireless power receiving apparatus (receiver) and a wireless power supply apparatus (transmitter). It is conceivable that systems configured to control electric power to be supplied according to an instruction received from a power receiving apparatus will become widespread in the future, without being confined to the Qi standard.
Wireless power receiving apparatuses according to current techniques are designed with a principal objective of stably supplying power to a secondary battery. This can lead to a problem of reduced power supply efficiency or a problem of increased temperature, depending on the operation environment and platform of the wireless power receiving apparatus.